Below The Surface
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU: Everyone has secrets, some are just better at hiding them below the surface. Gaea swore Percy would be her pawn, her greatest weapon against Olympus, and in order to do this she uses the Hecate cabin, a messed up bit of magic and the Savior of Olympus' most safe guarded weakness - himself.
1. Pieces Of Me

**AN: So, I have quite a few stories I have been plotting out and you can find more information for them on my website. **

**This is one of those stories, found on my website which is linked on my profile like always. I figured to pick two to get out there now and this was one of the ones that I decided had some potential. It is a Percy/Reyna story. There aren't many around as far as I've seen, and I love exploring new pairings.**

******I hope you enjoy this new story. I will be updating some of my older stories over this week, before I begin work on the sequel to The Sea's Daughter.**  


* * *

**Below The Surface. **

**Chapter 1: Pieces Of Me. **

Percy coward on the floor, curled into a fetal position as pain wreaked through his every fiber. The ribs in his side were bound to be broken by now, with all the damage they'd taken.

"That's right you little bastard," Gabe growled, his foot colliding with Percy's abdomen this time.

Percy wasn't sure what came after that, he always tried to not listen to the terrible things his step-father would say to him during the beatings.

Gabe was always sure to kick and hit were his mother would never see it. He'd learned early on water healed him faster. Sometimes completely.

"Please, stop," Percy begged, sounding more like a five year old then a seven year old.

"Bastards like you don't deserve mercy, Perseus," Gabe spat. "You are nothing more than a freak. Your father was lucky to get out while he could. He didn't about you or your whore mother."

This was emphasized by a kick to the chest. Percy sobbed to himself, curling up tighter into a ball as hate filled his heart.

Why did his mother allow this? Why did whoever his father was allow this? He hated him, he hated his father for leaving. He hated Gabe for existing. He hated... and in that moment his mind fractured. Again.

**xXx**

Percy woke in his well known mind scape. A replica of the apartment, only with more room and no Gabe. It was also more barren, holding only the essentials.

Standing in front of him as he sat up were two replicas of himself. There were some differences though.

The youngest looking version was about five and held a stuffed seahorse he remembered Gabe burning while he watched.

He looked sad, and older then his years. He wore clothes on the large side, but not overly so and his eyes were not bright sea green but dark sea green, nearly forest colored.

Percy recognized him easily.

Perseus had been the first to form two years ago. Beside Perseus was the newest and for a minute he scared Percy with his cold, dark aura.

He had what seemed like a permanent frown and for a some reason he was around eighteen years old. Give or take a year.

The biggest difference was the shocking amber/gold eyes. The new personalities eyes softened a little when they met his.

"Percy," Perseus and the new boy said in unison.

"Another one than?" Percy asked.

The new personality smiled, but just a small twitch of the lips.

"Percy," he said, nodding. "I am the one who hates for you. I suppose you could say I am your dark side. The darkness formed in your heart and soul from Gabe's abuse, the world and our parents negligence."

Percy frowned, unsure how he felt about that but nodded anyways.

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

No-name frowned.

"No," he replied, shortly.

Percy looked to his first personality who smiled.

"We could call him Krone, a form of the name Kronos from those myths mom told us," Perseus said and Percy frowned.

"You remember those?"

Perseus smiled.

"I'm the one who remembers. Every hit, every word, every bruise or broken bone. Of course I remember moms stories."

Percy smiled and Looked to his new personality.

"Do you like that name?"

The newly named Krone grinned in an almost sinister way and nodded.

"I like it, thank you Percy, Perseus."

**xXx**

**AGE 12: PERSONALITY 03; HERO: **

"Pit Scorpion venom...what a coward," a familiar deep voice snarled as he opened his eyes.

Percy looked around, finding he was once again on the familiar couch and his personalities were standing around him.

Perseus stood as he always did, the unspoken leader as he was the oldest. His face rather grim along with it's usual old sadness. His seahorse was clutched tightly to his chest, and his eyes seemed darker with his worry.

Krone stood behind him some, leaning against the wall, his eyes nearly glowing in a newly acquired liquid gold color.

It worried Percy at first, why the amber had left Krone's eyes after the first dream he'd had involving Kronos and the pit, but Krone was just the same otherwise.

Krone had simply scoffed at his inquiry before, though his interest in the whispers from Kronos had Percy worried still.

He knew Krone was just an extension of his fractured mind, but he didn't know if he could trust the personality named after the Titan from the pit.

If Krone tried to take a semi-permanent control of his mind and body, things could get ugly, especially if he took his hate and rage out on Olympus.

"You're awake," Perseus said, seeming relieved.

"Good, now you can deal with that little shit," Krone snapped, pointing to where a boy who looked his current age, twelve.

He had a sword, riptide he realized, in hand and a warrior like discipline to him. He looked ready for anything and confident. How a hero should be, he thought, or at least what people expected of a hero.

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face, jerk-off," the new personality said, almost to calmly.

The new boy looked, as expected, looked just like him. But with slightly longer messy hair and a deeper tan. His eyes were also not sea green, but bright sea blue – like the Circassian Sea.

"Both of you, stop," Perseus said, though he did not raise his voice.

Percy wasn't sure his first personality knew how to raise his voice.

"My mind fractured again, didn't it?" he asked, standing and looking over to the new personality who walked over to stand in front of him.

"Hello, Percy," the blue eyed version of him said, smiling slightly. "I'm Hero."

"You're named already?"

Hero blinked and nodded.

"I was named by them, the ones who played a hand in my creation. They called you a hero, said it was who you would become. Who you had to become if you wanted to survive the future. I am the one who fights for you, or with you. The hero they so desperately wanted, and needed. I am the fatal flaw."

"Fatal flaw?" Percy asked.

"It's a thing," Krone bit out, waving a hand and rolling his eyes. "Hero boy here is the part of you who'd die, like a fool, for those..._people_."

"Just because I have a heart and something to protect from people like you..." Hero began, glaring at the oldest looking personality but Percy put a stop to it by stepping in between them.

"Stop fighting."

"Percy is right, we are all the same person essentially," Perseus began. "We have to work together, not against each other. Especially if Percy wishes to keep us a secret."

"Easy enough, he hardly ever lets me out," Krone grumbled.

"Don't blame him," Hero muttered, ignoring the glare of golden eyes Krone sent him.

Percy sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"This won't be easy," he muttered to Perseus, who stood beside him now. "Not with those two at each others throats."

Perseus snorted, and nodded.

"I'll work on them. Brothers fight all the time, that is basically what we are inside here."

Percy smiled but moments later he was pulled from his mind scape as he woke up.

**xXx**

**AGE 14: PERSONALITIES 04 AND 05; BLAISE AND BRIAR:**

"You see, this is why we should be helping Luke – as much as I hate that little blonde bastard – and not the Olympians. They would have killed us all!"

"It was simply a vote, and they didn't kill us!"

"Ha, if it weren't for Poseidon we'd be pushing up the daisies instead of pushing the enemy into an early grave!"

"Krone, Hero, he's awake," Perseus said, from where he stood at the end of a all to familiar couch.

Percy groaned as he realized the yelling from before had been Krone and Hero fighting, again. From the day Hero had been created Krone had been slowly getting more homicidal.

Maybe it was to do with Kronos' whispers, or maybe it had to do with all the negative emotions that naturally belonged to that personality – the emotions Percy neglected to figure out and get over. He'd already caused some trouble when he was in control, nearly causing the sacrifice of Bessie.

He was beginning to think it wasn't safe to allow Krone the free reign he had in his mind. Considering what he'd woken up to he'd say he'd need to watch his most temperamental personality.

"Good, maybe he can tell Krone that despite the fact the gods voted how to kill us, it doesn't give us more reason to raze Olympus to the ground beside the Titans," Hero said, walking over.

Krone snorted, crossing his arms.

"Please, you mistake me for someone who gives a damn," Krone said, and then jerked his head to a corner.

"So, who wants to tell him about Suicidey and his twin brother, Homicidey?" Krone asked.

"I thought you were the homicidal one," Hero grumbled and Percy looked over to a corner where he could see two boy around thirteen.

As expected they looked just like him, but their eyes. They were familiar and very different from his own.

The one on the right, who seemed to have the most depressed, sad look on his face. Much deeper and worse then Perseus, had deep brown eyes, like Bianca's he realized. But unlike Bianca's, his had a crimson shine to them, like blood.

The other looked nearly the same, but with a glint of something besides self loathing, like any moment he'd pull a weapon and attack. But at the same time he was the complete replica of his twin.

His eyes were also dark, but instead of the brown/red his were like lava rock. Like's Zoe's had been, he realized with a stab of grief, but like his twins his had a shine of another color. Stony gray, like Atlas'.

Both had weapons, hunting knives he realized. They looked like a matching set, but one personality had one, and the other had the second.

"Hello," both said in unison.

Their voices were low and lacked hardly any emotion. He was sure these two would be even quieter then Perseus.

Said personality sighed, his knuckles turning white as he clutched onto his seahorse.

"They arrived not long before you did," Perseus said.

Percy sighed.

"Names?" he asked, almost like this was some sort of job interview.

The twin personalities stepped forward as if they were one being.

"I am Blaise," the one with brown/crimson eyes said, the one Krone had named Suicidey, and he looked it.

"I am Briar," the other one, obviously the one Krone had dubbed Homicidey, said.

He seemed to be looking at him in a way, and playing with his knife in such a way that Percy had to admit he felt as if his life might be in danger.

"Yeah, they've been creepy like that since they arrived," Hero said, for once seeming to agree with Krone.

"How did they come about..." Percy began, trying to think of how and when his mind could have fractured again.

Blaise's lips quirked up momentarily in a sort of smile before he spoke.

"We're the one made of guilt. The pain twins; of receiving..."

Briar seemed to grin nastily as he spoke next. "...Of giving."

"We're the ones created by the failure to save our friends. The self loathing," Blaise said, looking down at his knife which he'd clutched in his palm, which was slowly bleeding.

"Of desire for revenge, to settle the score. Of blood penance," Briar finished, playing with the blade in his hands.

"Right, once again creepy little shits," Krone grumbled. "You sure know how to make em' Percy."

Percy messaged his temples and looked at his five personalities. He hoped, praying to whatever god presided over messed up multiple personalities, that the twins would be the last.

He didn't want to admit it, but the twins gave him the creeps too.

"I'll show them around," Perseus said, seemingly unaffected by them. "And fix Blaise's hand."

Percy blinked, almost forgetting the oldest twin had hurt himself. On purpose from the looks of it.

Briar had slumped onto the floor, sitting Indian style and was playing with his knife.

"Looks like I'm waking up," Percy suddenly said, realizing his right hand was disappearing.

The Personalities all looked at him and soon he was once again drawn back into reality.


	2. Queen of New Rome

**AN: So, I am so glad everyone is enjoying this story. I am also happy with how many reviews it got, and only with chapter one. **

**I hope to see just as many this chapter, but I'll be happy with whatever. I love hearing from you all, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Below The Surface. **

**Chapter 2: Queen of New Rome. **

Percy had lived with strange his entire life.

When he was in Yancy, before he was even aware he was a demigod, people would sometimes look at him like he was psycho.

If only they had known how true that was. No one knew, not his friend, his mother, his father, not even Mr. D was aware.

He'd found that strange considering he was the god of madness – he'd just chalked it up to MPD – Multiple Personality Disorder – not being along the right lines for Mr. D to recognize as a form of madness.

Or maybe it was because he co-existed with them in such a harmony no one truly realized that sometimes, they weren't talking to him, but one of his five personalities.

To his relief no more had come about after the twins. He wasn't sure he could handle another fracture to his mind and soul.

What was there left to be split?

'Glad you think so,' Perseus' words found him and he couldn't help but smile.

His five personalities were more than just pieces of him, they were constant support and advice. Even Krone, who'd been pretty pissed at him the last few months. In the beginning he couldn't recall why but Hero had been all too happy to clear it up.

Krone had been locked away into a mental version of what he thought Tartarus might be like – without the torture and evil.

This had all taken place when it became apparent he had no desire or love for Olympus, and was very team Kronos in concern to the second Titan war.

He'd been unconscious for nearly twenty hours after forcing Krone into his own personal Tartarus hole – Krone's words, not his. The process had hurt and exhausted him that much.

Perseus believed it was because he was basically forcing a piece of himself, of his soul and personality into a dark hole where he had no control or free will like the other personalities.

Another thing about his personalities; Hera may have erased his memories but she couldn't erase Perseus, Krone, Hero, Blaise or Briar's memories.

On the down side, this had allowed Krone the time and power to force himself out of his hell-hole.

He hadn't been happy, and had withheld many memories from Percy – while the others were happy to share what they could.

Perseus shared a lot of early memories with him, the nicer ones, claiming that he wasn't ready to see the more dark memories and the reason why he'd begun creating multiple personalities.

Krone, as said, was grumpy when he woke up.

So until Mars had given him that quest, he'd not offered any memories up to share. Hero tried to fill in what Krone wouldn't, and the twins...well he could have gone his whole life without the memories those two had.

What he had said about having amnesia when he arrived, hadn't truly been a lie – the reason Reyna's dogs hadn't detected the lie.

He really hadn't known much about himself, but what his personalities were willing to share and surprisingly none were willing to share much about Annabeth.

Perseus liked her well enough, but he didn't have many memories pertaining to the girl, but he knew who she was.

Krone knew, and found her beyond annoying. He seemed to have a soft spot for only a few people and none of them were little blonde daughters of Athena – his words exactly if Percy could remember right.

Hero found Annabeth a great friend and ally, someone who he could fight well with, but he had little romantic interest in the girl.

The twins cared about all their friends and family and that was what they saw the demigods and most Olympians as. Gods save anyone who threatened them, those two could put the furies to shame.

Which in itself was scary, which was why he was happy not to force them to reveal anything they didn't offer.

Of his own memories, Annabeth had been one of the few things to remain, but what he knew of her was limited and what he felt about her was complicated.

He had feelings for her, but they didn't seem right. They felt forced, like he was settling.

When he had met Reyna, Praetor of Camp Jupiter he knew he'd met her before.

There was no mistaking those dark eyes which held so much emotion and dark braid of silky black hair which shinned with dark brown highlights in the sunlight.

He noticed all his personalities perked up when they'd met her, but none would say a word, and when he asked they said Krone knew the most in concern to the Queen of New Rome (which was basically what she was).

Krone of course simply laughed.

_'Yes, you would too if you'd been in a dark hole for nearly TWO YEARS!' _Krone's voice sneered inside his mind.

Percy smirked slightly, as he looked out over the rising sun, sitting on a rock in the Fields of Mars.

He wore armor that was similar to Reyna's, but different. It was a mix of silver and gold, and the silver seemed to shine with sea green when light struck it. A royal purple cape was over his shoulders, and a purple camp shirt under the armor and jeans and his sneakers.

"It wasn't that long," he muttered, basically to himself.

_'Felt like it,' _Krone grumbled.

Percy ran hand through his now shorter cut black hair, and sighed.

Soon the Argo II would land and the shit would probably hit the fan. He had gained back his memories, all of his memories even those the personalities had preserved being out of Hera's reach or knowledge, and to put it lightly it had left him shaky for the first day or two.

There were some things he wished to leave forgotten.

His memories of Annabeth had returned as well, and he knew they had dated, or were dating. He knew he'd planned to talk to her about ending their relationship the night before Hera had taken him.

He felt like a jerk, and couldn't help but wonder if Zoë – a good friend he'd lost and one of the deaths that had led to the Blaise and Briar's creation – would approve of him possibly breaking Annabeth's heart or not.

He just hoped Annabeth understood, he felt that possibly she would.

She was the daughter of Athena, she was wise and he was sure she must understand how awkward their relationship had started and ended – or at least the last night they'd seen each other.

"Thinking again, Praetor?"

Percy turned at the familiar voice and grinned.

"Reyna, you're up early," he said and the tanned, dark haired girl came and sat on a rock in front of him.

She wore her armor and cape, camp shirt and skinny jeans along with a pair of converse. Her hair was out of it's usual braid or ponytail and fell in waves-curls down her back.

He couldn't help but noticed how stunning she looked as the sun rose on the horizon.

He now knew exactly where he'd seen her.

She'd been with Hylla on Circe's Island, he'd – or more like Krone – had noticed her. It was only when he was faced with Circe Krone had gone back into his mind and let Percy back into control of his body.

It was one reason why it had taken him some time to remember seeing her on the island even after the gorgons blood. It had been Krone who noticed her first.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied.

Reyna nodded.

"Your friends are arriving today," she said. "And you're worried they may not get a warm welcome."

Percy smiled at her, and twitched as he felt Krone come to the forefront of his mind. His other personalities were just behind him. It was rare that his personalities all liked or respected someone, but when it came to a few they did.

All of them had a great respect for Hestia – even Krone.

All of them were fond of Zoë Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, and of course their mother. Some of course he hadn't mentioned, though there were not many more on the short list.

But Reyna was on that list, and Percy could see why. She was a warrior, but she was kind. She was a great leader, and fiercely protective – like a lioness – when it came to New Rome and the Legionaries.

She was fair and did not judge without the full story – how else would she have the patience to put up with Octavian.

_'Don't forget beautiful.' _

To Percy's surprise it had been Blaise and Briar who said this – being basically twins they tended to speak in unison, or finish one another sentences.

It was annoying at times but you got used to it after living with it for years. Those two hardly ever came out, they were happy just to be in the background.

Perseus was much the same, after Gabe had been dealt with he hadn't had much of a roll to play.

The last time he'd come out had been when Kronos' scythe had hit him, but Hero had been close behind helping Perseus keep a mature head.

Being the youngest physically, sometimes if Perseus came out he reverted back to a more childlike behavior. It all depended on the situation.

Perseus was also not much of a fighter, he was a leader in his own right, but mostly he was a passive aggressive personality.

Krone was a different matter, he was a master at deception, sometimes it was hard to pinpoint when it was Krone and not himself on the surface.

The last time Krone had been out was during the battle with Antaeus, Rachel had always said during that battle it was hard to tell if he was the bad guy or the good guy.

There was a reason for that, Krone had been in control. And there was no telling what side Krone was on until he let you know.

More then likely he was on his own side, and always had his own agenda. It was doubtful he would have sided with Kronos for long if he had tried something before Percy had locked him away.

_'See, useless entrapment,'_ Krone said. _'Like I would follow orders from a has been or anyone for that matter. I work for no one. Besides myself, of course.' _

Percy sighed.

"It's not just that, Reyn," Percy began, choosing to overlook the light flush at the nickname he'd given her. "I told you about me having a girlfriend before."

Reyna's face turned a shade of red that was not from embarrassment for a split minute and then calmed down, looking almost impassive.

"Yes, Annabeth right? Daughter of..."

"Athena," he said, "Minerva for you."

He didn't miss the way Reyna straightened up in almost fear and shock. He didn't ask though, he really didn't care if the Romans had a problem with Minerva or Athena.

Most of his personalities did and he wasn't overly fond of the goddess himself.

He respected her though, and he knew he didn't want her as an enemy. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't go around pissing off gods that could vaporize him with their little finger and a hand behind their back for kicks.

They just took things he said the wrong way, or he voiced them the wrong way.

"Anyways, when my memories returned I remembered some things I'd felt but couldn't remember," he said, uncertain he was phrasing it right.

Reyna seemed just as confused.

"I don't understand," she said.

Percy looked at her, swallowed and said, "I planed to break up with her the next day. I just, I should have done it that night before we said goodnight but I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to find the best way to do it."

Reyna looked at him in realization and sympathy. There was something else there in her brown eyes but he couldn't put a name to it. It almost looked like...hope.

"You're worried you'll lose your friend," she said, and he nodded.

"You know, I liked Jason...a lot," she began and he felt his heart clinch and what he thought might be a growl from Krone in his mind.

Krone was possessive, not in the abusive, control freak boyfriend kind of way.

But he got jealous, and once again he realized there was more to Krone than his hate and homicidal like attitude (the latter being Hero's words).

He supposed the better word was territorial of his friends.

_'You're so oblivious,'_ Hero chuckled. _'Krone isn't being territorial because she's our friend...'_

_'One more word, and I'll nail you to the wall you arrogant little shit!'_ he heard Krone growl in his mind and Hero laughing as if amused by the threat.

Percy brought himself back to reality when he realized Reyna had continued talk.

"When he disappeared I was hurt but...It gave me time to sort of my feelings. I realized that we wouldn't have worked. We were too different, and sometimes opposites just don't attract."

"In other words, you think maybe Annabeth has come to realize the same thing in the past eight months?" he asked and Reyna smiled slightly and nodded.

"Exactly," she said, standing up and walking over, offering her hand to him.

"If not I think she's would be wise enough and mature enough to understand your feelings and reasons for this. If she can't let you go, then maybe she never really felt strongly for you to begin with."

Percy frowned for a minute before smirking, and taking her hand and allowing her to boost him up.

"I thought distance made the heart grow fonder and that you let those you love go and if they come back the love was true or something?" he asked and she smirked, her eyes alight in a warrior like amusement he loved seeing.

"Not to Romans," she said, and laughed before pulling him along. "Come on, Graecus, we have a meeting to get to before the other Greeks arrive."

She said Graecus as if it were a compliment or fond nickname, similar to how Annabeth would call him Seaweed Brain or Thalia would call him Kelp Head.

Percy grinned and allowed her to tug him along, happy to be in Reyna's presence and not quite as worried as he once was.


End file.
